What if? Resident evil (OC) fan-fiction
by Pineapple.Fritter
Summary: Only one question is going through my head… whose bathroom am I in? After giving this question some thought I think of another question… then another... Bella was a part of the umbrella cooperation, but for what she can't remember. In this story I have added in two characters, Bella and Lucifer, who will join Alice on her experience through the hive, to get back her memory and life
1. Chapter 1

Ow… My head… ahhh…

I open my eyes slowly, I feel like I have just run into a wall… going full speed. I see a toilet and sink, and a broken shower curtain is over me. The pole is on the floor and it feels like I have a bruise on my head. Its quiet a small room, maybe an on suite. Only one question is going through my head… whose bathroom am I in? After giving this question some thought I think of another question… then another… How did I get in this bathroom? Did I pass out? Am I at a friend's? Who are my friends? Who am I?

Soon my head is full of pounding questions, all declaring answers. I moan and put my hands over my ears, trying to block out any more questions and keep the others tame. Somehow I manage to quiet my mind and bring myself back to peace.

I stand up, rubbing my head and wrap the curtain around me, then notice a silk bath robe. I slip it on and walk out. I see a bedroom; everything is yellow, except the paint, that's white. It's a basic room, a double bed, a walk in wardrobe (the door is left open), a mirror, a desk and an on-suite. I walk out to the bed sit on it, only to find I'm sitting on a yellow dress.

I pick it up and look at it. It looks like it was made for me. A dark yellow dress, going down to my shins with white lace training up the back on the inside there a little slits/pockets on both sides, I'm not sure what for. I walk over to the draws to look for something to put under the dress. The top draw is full of white singlets, bras and underwear. I pull them out and keep looking through the other draws. I open the last one to find knives in a glass casing. Shocked, I try to open it, but fail, a key and pin is needed. I pick up the drawer and throw it down hard on the ground. Only a small crack appears. I walk over the walk in wardrobe.

It's all the same. All yellow, all shirts, jeans or dresses. Nice shoes though…

I put in the yellow dress on the bed and grab a pair of the boots that were in the cupboard. The boots go up to my shin, stopping at the end of my dress.

Just before I leave I notice a note. I pick it up

_Today, all your dreams come true; meet me outside at 10.00am. All three of us can go._

I look at it, before deciding to put it in my boot. I walk out and look out the door. I see a hallway with another room opposite mine; I hear rustling and slighting close down the door. I look out to see a woman open her door and look around. I slam my door shut. Breathing hard, but I calm myself again. I walk over to the bed and hide under it. I hear the door handle turn, then it swings wide open with on-one standing there.

I breathe out and look hard. I can see a shadow waiting there. The girl leans into the doorway, looking through the room. She walks over and looks in the cupboard, then on the wardrobe; she sees the draw open on the floor.

She picks it up and I finally see her face. She has shoulder length brown hair, Crystal blue eyes, wearing a red dress and looks to be in her mid-twenties. Suddenly my head hurts badly.

_I am standing outside a house, talking to the woman with brown hair. She looks worried. _

_'You sure you can handle this?' she says, taking a deep breath._

_'Have I ever failed before?' I say back, smiling standing up straighter. 'You don't have to treat me like your little sister anymore'_

_'I know, but if you get caught, your best friend will have to...'_

_'I know! Relax!' I say, putting my hands on her shoulders. Another girl comes up behind me and nudges my shoulder._

_'Let's go' she says. I smile at the brown haired girl again and turn to the other one. She has long dyed black hair and emerald green eyes. We start walking away from the girl with brown hair. She stops me and I turn to face her. _

_'Don't get caught' she says. I sigh._

I shake my head, and consequently hit my head on the bottom of the bed. The girls head quickly turns and as soon as she sees me she jumps onto the bed in one leap. I start shaking, I don't even know this woman, yet, I just remembered her… from somewhere… I hear her fall over on the bed, it sounds like she has collapsed. I wait a while, and then sit up.

She is on the bed sitting, clutching her head. I look at her for a while, and then put my hand next to her.

'Hello?' I say quietly, trying not to scare her. It doesn't work, she jumps up and falls of the bed, trying to run away. She rubs her head again. 'Calm down… breath…'

She takes a deep breath and looks up at me. I help her stand up, and she studies me hard, taking in every detail. I do the same to her, taking in every single detail. She is defiantly the girl from my mind. She is wearing a red dress, with a slit up the side and black boots, kind of like me.

I walk over to the door and look out. There are no more rooms in this hallway, just flowers and a little table thing at the end. I turn around. The girl is right behind me, also looking out. I jump a bit, than giggle. She smiles to, the starts to giggle quietly as well. I don't even know why, we both just thought that it was funny. I look out again, than step out. I look around again and see the exit to the hallway. I walk out and gesture for her to come with me. She follows

I walk out and look around the corner. There is a big room, kind of empty to. At the end there is a statue at the end of the hallway. There are desks lining the walls. We walk up to the desks, they are all little trinket type things on them. Photos, notebooks, candles… that type of stuff. I pick up a photo with me, the girl in the room and the girl from my mind, but now her hair is red. In the photo all three of us are smiling and laughing.

_'Do you want me to take the photo or not?' says some guy at the camera. All three of us apologise and get in position, just before the photo is taken, the red head puts all of her weight on our shoulders (she's in the middle) We all end up falling over just when the camera flashes. _

_'That's it, I'm out' the camera guy say, and leaves. We all look at each other, than burst out laughing. Brown hair goes and picks up the camera. In the photo we are all smiling and looking down. _

_'I think it's a keeper' I say_

_'Yep' they both agree_

I look at the photo again, the position we are in makes more sense now. I breathe out and put the photo back. I walk over to Brown hair, who is looking at a photo of her in a wedding dress, with camera man. I look at it, trying to connect the two.

A reflection flashes in the frame, we both turn around. She puts the photo down and looks at the statue, it kind of looks like an angle. I walk behind her, following closely. She looks around it.

'Hello?' She calls out. I put my hand on the sheet and she looks at the door just next to it. I pull the sheet of and she turns the outside lights on. I admire the sculpture, and then follow her outside. She walks out, onto a nice pathway with columns lining the side; I walk up next to her and start looking hard into the dark. The wind stats to blow, softly at first, then harder. We move back towards the door. The door swings wide open and I run to grab it she turns and scream. A man is holding her I run in to help her just as a window breaks and a small disk gets thrown in and it starts to shoot fire.

'Get down!' The guy yells, pushing brown hair over to the floor. I take cover under a nearby bench. All of the windows smash open as about ten people wearing black, fully covered, gas masks and all, jump through them then pull the guy of brown hair and smash his face to the floor. I breathe harder and harder as I try to calm myself.

They all start talking about the man they just pulled of brown hair. Apparently his name is matt and he is a police officer.

'You can't do this to me!' matt says

The guy takes of his mask to reveal that _he _is actually and _she. _'Blow me' she says

A masked guy walks over to brown hair, who is still on the ground, fixing up her dress

'What's your report?' he says, looking down at her on the floor, she looks at him confused

'I don't understand…' she says. He picks her up by her shoulders and pushes her against the wall

'What is your report!?' he says louder and more angry as he takes of his mask, he is black, tall and muscular

'The affects could still be high on her memory loss, give it a minute' says a man who is looking at his minicomputer on his hand.

'She's not here' says a man, walking out of the hallway to the room we were in.

'No, she's here' says the girl holding matt down. 'She was never a good hider, so even if she can't remember herself, like Alice over here, she'll still have her instincts' she says. All of their heads turn to under the table, I move into the shadows more. The black man walks over to under the table and bends down, coming face to face with me. He shines his torch on me. I squint my eyes from the light

'She there?' the girl says

'Yep, she's here' he says. He offers out his hand to me, 'come on'

I reluctantly take it, but of cause have no choice. I step out and a touch is shined on me up and down. I glare at the touch holder, the girl.

'Nice to see you to' she says, moving her torch away from my eyes. 'Bella'

END.


	2. Chapter 2

I look around and all of the people in black. Bella? Me? Alice? That girl? I'm am very confused so I close my eyes and take a deep breathe. I feel the light on my body, so I open my eyes and see the girl is shining the light on me. I glare hard at her, she glares back.

'Where are they?!' says the guy pacing, 'we need to leave soon'

'Patience' says the girl, taking her eyes of me and looking out the broken windows. There is a rustling and three people walk in. well, two people walk in, carrying another one.

'What is this?' says the guy who picked me up from under the table. im begining to think he is the leader. 'your late and she is unconscious'

'She put up a fight' says one of the guys, dropping her legs and picking her other arm up, so her arms are on either side of the two men. The girl has purple hair, a nice purple to. She groans, it's the girl from the photo! suddenly her head shoots up and she trys to punch and kick the two men holding her, and she nearly beats them to.

I walk over to 'Alice', because I feel safer around her. The girl watches me suspiciously then turns to the purple head. She is pinned to the ground by the two men, only barely though. The girl bends down and looks at purple girl, who glares for a minute, then puts her head face down on the ground.

'Hey, head up' says the girl. Purple head suddenly jumps around and starts lashing out, trying to kick and bite the men and girl. The girl grabs her chin and looks at her.

'Yep, it's her' she says letting go as the two men continue to hold her down. 'if she didn't change her hair so much it would so a lot easier…'

'Put her with the other two, cuffs off, she should be alright' says the man, walking me over to her and gesturing for me to help her move. I pull her up and she looks at me with some recognition, like how I first looked at her when I remembered her from a photo. She stands up, and, just before I walk her back to where Alice and I were standing, she kicks one of the guards in the chest. She smiles and I walk over to where Alice and the guy now are.

'This is the entrance to the hive' he says, just as a black suited man opens a lock, that then slides a mirror open. Everyone starts to walk in, so I follow them, and purple hair follows me closely, glaring at everyone.

We walk down a flight of stairs and end up at a train station. I look around, taking in my surroundings. A dark train station, the crazy girl, another guy with short black hair, a guy who looks like the leader, a guy who looks like he has every single part of a computer with him and a girl who is following the leader guy around and looks like a doctor.

'Seen enough?' says the leader guy. Everyone is on board the train and I am standing there looking at everything…

'Uh, yeah…' I mumble and step onto the train. I sit next to Alice and Matt on the floor. Purple hair is looking at me from across the carriage. I look around, the floor can detach, the train can go both ways, a steering wheel at each end, and the six people not including the four of us. The guy with black hair walks over and tries to open the door to the controls, but something is stuck, he pushes hard and the door opens, and out falls a man, landing right next to my feet. Purple nearly kicks him out of shock, but I grab her feet. I look at the guy on the floor. Its camera man, from the photo at the house.

Alice seems to remember him because she takes a breath in and fiddles with the ring on her finger. He has one just like it on his ring finger. So they are married, alright then, she could have done better. The doctor girl walks over to him and checks to see if he can see straight and how dilated his pupils are. Once he starts looking at me I stand up and walk away, I don't like him very much. I walk over to the leader guy.

'Whats going on?' I say quietly, so not to be heard and sound like a total idiot in case the other now remember.

'Depends what you want to know' he says, turning to me. I look at him hard.

'ok then, what was I doing in that house?' I say, folding my arms and trying to remember as much as possible. I can't remember anything.

'Living there, with Alice and Spence-'

'Spence?'

'The man that just woke up on the train' he replies. I nod, trying to think harder. Alice, Spence, Matt and Purple head start to listen in on our convocation. I turn back to main leader guy.

'And you are?' I say

'James… and you are?' he says back

'Funny...' I grin back, sarcastically but stern. 'So whose she?' I say, pointing at purple head, who then looks from me to James, also wanting the answer. 'And who am i?'

'She is Lucifer' he says, nodding at Lucifer. She looks down, thinking hard. He looks back at me. 'and I guess that you already know your name?'

I look hard at him… then nod slowly. 'I heard that girl calls me Bella' I say, turning and nodding at the girl with messy brown hair.

'That girl is called Rain' he says, turning to her as well.

'Ok, that's enough information for now' Rain says, standing up and walking past James and I. 'We're here'

The train stops and we all get out of the carriage. Rain and James walk out in front, holding their guns up. We all follow, and then the rest of the team, then Spence, Matt, Alice, Lucifer and me follow behind.

They walk over to a door through the corridor and walk through it, stealthily. We all follow silently, trying to follow their example. We walk through the corridor and come to a large revolving door. Alice walks up to James, who is examining the door.

'Listen, I want to know who you people are and I want to know whats going on here?' she says, looking up at him. He completely ignores her. She hits his side, making him turn suddenly. 'Now'. He looks at Rain who nods.

'You all worked at the hive, this underground facility. The building above us was an emergency entrance to the hive You and Spence were in charge of security and were guarding that entrance. Bella, you were in charge of…. Well, actually, you were a kind of undercover agent, going into other facility's and seeing if they are copywriting us. Lucifer is our… assassin, going and finding the people who found out too much information or who were spy's coming into here and getting information' he says, taking a deep breath after saying all of that. He looks at us all trying to take it in.

'What about this?' she says, taking her wedding ring off.

'Your marriage is a fake, just part of your cover to keep this facility safe'

'And what is the hive?' says Spence

'Show them' says James.

'Opening stigmatic of the hive…' says techno guy. 'Racoon city, nearest urban centre, the mansion, where we found you and to which we gained access to the train, which intern, brought us to the hive. The hive itself is located underground, deep beneath the streets of racoon city. It's a top secret research facility only known and operated by the umbrella cooperation. The hive houses over 500 technicians, scientist and support staff. They live and work underground. Their research is of the highest importance. Its nature is classified. Our position on the map is located by heat signature.

'So why are we here?' says Lucifer

'And why can't we remember anything?' I add

'Questions, questions, you are here for the same reason everyone else is here' he says, nodding around. 'The hive has ordered us here, there has been a… incident, and we have been called here to put everything back in control'

'And our memory?' Says Alice

'When the incident occurred, a gas was realised by the hive as an automatic defence system to a break-in, it realised a nerve gas which effects can leave acute memory loss and uncontiosness.' James said, turning to the door.

'For how long?' I say

'Depends, unconsciousness can vary from 1 hour to 10 hours, and memory loss can last for as long a 1 minute, hour, a week'

'So your saying this place was attacked?' says Spence

'Im afraid things are a little bit more complicated than that' says James, looking at all of us

'We're in' says techno guy, as the door opens to a stair well. Everyone slowly moves into the stairs, with rain and James going first.


	3. Chapter 3

James walks through the door. We all follow him, walking close to each other. The inertia of this building looks like your average office lobby. A front desk to the right, an elevator, a coffee stain on the rug and windows, that soon light up to reveal a city view.

'Sure beats working underground with this view' says Spence, looking out, admiring the view. Alice gives him a look that says 'are you serious?'. He smiles to himself, and then looks out the window again. I hear the elevator door open and walk over to James and Rain. They look down the elevator shoot, and then look at each other.

'I think we will take the stairs' says a man to James, who nods. I walk passed them as they turn around. I look down the elevator shoot. The flare is still lit, but the elevator has smashed at the bottom.

We all run down the stairs.

'Status' says James.

'The red queen has logged onto us, she knows we are here' say techno guy.

'Whose the red queen?' says Alice

'The artificial intelligence, she is the computer that controls the hive' he says, reaching the floor he was looking for. Everyone in front of us has guns pointing out, and im starting to feel nervous because I don't have one.

The floor that we come to has glass walls to the left, full with yellow water.

'This is going to slow us down' says techno guy. 'Our route to the queen takes us strait through these labs'

'Rain, J-D, see how bad the flooding is, Kaplan (Techno guy), find a different route to the queen' James orders, looking around. They nod and get to work.

'What happened here?' says Matt, nodding at the water filled glass walls. We all turn to look at him and the water rooms. He looks at us all before starting to explain.

'five hours ago the red queen went homicidal, sealed the hive and killed everyone down here-'

'Jesus' says Matt

'five hundred people…' mutters Lucifer.

'When we realised what was happening, my team was dispatched to shut her down' he finishes

'Why did she do it?' says Alice, looking up from the ground to James.

'That we don't know, but outside interference is a possibility' he replies. A movement catches my eye and I turn to see a woman, floating in the water, I take a deep, short breath in and fall to the ground, my head banging against the cement wall.

She floats there, everyone avoiding looking at her.

'Hey' Spence whispers to Alice, who has moved against the wall next to me. 'You ok?'

'Mm' she says, looking down again. He looks at her for a while.

'Here' he says, offering her his black leather jacket.

'No, please im fine' she says, shaking her head and putting her hair behind her ears.

'Take it' he says, pushing it on her. 'it's cold down here'. She smiles and grabs the coat, her finger touching his finger. Suddenly her head shoots up and she looks at him, confused. He turns away.

'Are you… do you remember anything, before all of this?' she says, turning her head and moving her shoulder to indicate that she means the hive. He thinks for a minute.

'No… no nothing before the train' he replays. Ok, this convocation just got boring. I stand up and walk over to the girl behind the glass. She floats there, lifeless. All because a computer malfunctioned. Dam technology, you can never trust it. I look at her hard. Her name was Emliy, she has a name tag on, blonde hair and a lab coat. Suddenly her head twitches, I move back a bit, jumping in fright. No-one seems to notice though.

'Sir, no go the whole level is flooded' says Rain, coming back from around the corner.

'alright, we're behind schedule, so let's move it' James says, everyone starts to follow him. I turn to Alice and Spence, who are mimicking a man who nodded at Spence, they giggle together, then Spence says 'Come on' and they start to walk. Alice looks at me, and I side smile at her. She gets my vibe and smiles, shaking her head. J-D and Rain walk past me next. Rain stops and looks at the girl.

'Poor bastards' she says, shaking her head and following the others, I follow behind her, silently agreeing. We move further down the hall, into a room with mist at the bottom. A bunch of tall machine like columns are in the room, no order what so ever.

'Dining hall B, that's what the map says' says Kaplan, looking up from his arm computer.

'Maybe the Hive is keeping secrets down here that you're not supposed to see' Says Matt, still handcuffed and being guided by rain. James looks at him intently.

'J-D, you and rain take the security exit' James says

'There are no halma levels are not existent in this room' a woman says.

'Right, there may be survivors, make a search line but keep it tight' He says, looking at all of his men and the other 5 of us. Rain takes Matt with her, I follow Alice, and notice that Lucifer follows Spence.

Alice looks at me, smiles and turns back to the front. She approaches a metal box, big enough for a person with a small rectangle of glass to look through. She hops on her toes and looks through, I follow. A bunch of wires are in there, moving a bit. I look harder, but can't see anything. Alice suddenly jumps and gasps, so I do to. James is right next to us, looking in the box.

'I said, keep it tight' he repeats, looking at us both in the eye. We nod.

'Sorry' we both say. I shake my head

'I'm not sure I want to remember what went on down here' Alice says, looking James back in the eye. He looks back in the box, then back at us.

'I don't blame you' he says finally, then turning away. We here a door open and all of us go in. in the room there is a computer desk, with three computers on it. Kaplan sits down at the computers and starts typing away. Alice walks over and looks through the metal door directly in front of the computers.

I look at all of the codes and script Kaplan types in… it's so complicated. I take a deep breath and lean against the wall next to Alice. Lucifer sits down on her own, lost in thought.

'Remember anything?' she mutters to me, so quiet it's barely audible. I scrunch up half of my face.

'bits and pieces' I say. 'like when I saw a photo in the hall, of me, you and Lucifer, my head hurt and I got a memory of when the photo was being taken'. I close my eyes, trying to remember more. All I get from my mind is that Alice has some sort of relation to me, and Lucifer is important to me, on a different level, not as important. 'You?'

'umm…' she mutters thinking hard. 'I remember Spence… I think, we had a relationship' she says, 'and that you and i… were either very close friends, or sisters'


	4. Chapter 4

'I'm in' says Kaplan, as the door unlocks and opens.

'Finally' says James, as he, doctor girl and two other men pick up a big black bag and prepare walk through. Alice, Lucifer and I go to walk through, but James stops us. 'Not you' he says.

'No way, I'm going' says Lucifer. James looks at her, than nods. He walks in first, trying to be stealthy, and Lucifer follows, walking casually. He looks at her, than shakes his head. Suddenly the lights turn on. They both jump a little bit and turn around.

'The lights are automatic, it's alright' Kaplan says, still typing away. They nod and keep walking, both more cautious now. When they reach the end, James places something like a walkie talky there.

'Transmitter in place' James says

'Alright' Kaplan says, 'Beginning code break now'. A digital noise comes from the end as the computer breaks the code. The numbers appear on the walkie talky and the door.

_12177_

The door swings open, allowing Lucifer and James to smile.

'Bring the bag' James yells as Lucifer skips to the end to help them carry it.

'What's in the bag?' asks Alice, looking at the big black bag, with doctor girl following the two men carrying it.

'It's a hard drive that will shut the red queen down' Kaplan says, as they all walk into the long corridor room.

'How?' I say, walking over to the door, watching them go through.

'It will over power the hard drive of the red queen, forcing a reboot' he says. Alice and I nod and watch them. Suddenly there is a loud beeping and the doors start to seal shut. I step back, so I don't get my feet caught in the door, then wish I hadn't. Lucifer, James and the other three are locked in there.

'Kaplan' says James through his speaker. 'What's going on?'

'The queen has logged back in, she is pushing me out of control' he replies. On the computer next to him the whole screen is taken up by three white words.

_Weapon system activated._

'Oh god' I say, turning around to face the door. I look through the glass gap on the door. They are all standing there, looking around. It's a sound proof room and I can't hear them, but I see one of the men point at the end of the hallway, there is some sort of energy there. Suddenly a white laser appears. James pulls the two men down just as the laser sweeps past them. The doctor girl stays standing, only just noticing the laser as it passing through her neck. Lucifer, who is behind her limbows her way out of trouble, then straitens up again just after the lasers has disappeared.

'Come Kaplan, there's something killing them in there!' says Alice, turning back and forth, form Kaplan to the room.

'You have to hurry!' says Spence, looking at the computers. I look back into the room. James is yelling something at her, and one of the men has lost his fingers in a very straight line.

'Come on!' yells Spence, pacing back and forth behind Kaplan, who is typing viciously. Alice and I cover our mouths. The woman isn't moving.

'Move!' I shout pleadingly.

She doesn't move, instead, a small red line blood appears around her neck, and then her head slowly slides and falls to the ground. Her body soon collapses after, leaving James, Lucifer and the two men (well actually one, the other went into shock and is frozen after losing his fingers) in there alive.

Open the door!' says Alice, banging as hard as she can, I push the door, hoping to open it, but fail. The people in the room stand up, looking at the electrical charge build up again. This laser is low fast. The man in front of James jumps, but at the same time the laser quickly moves up, cutting him clean in half. James manages to grab the pipes on the roof and Lucifer, who saw it move, lies down flat, not moving an inch. This laser disappears, leaving James and Lucifer in there, waiting.

'How long does it take you!' I yell, turning to Kaplan.

'Nearly there…' he mutters, panicked.

I see another electrical build up.

'COME ON KAPLAN!' I yell, turning to face him, and slamming my hands on the desk. 'James and Lucifer are in there!'

'I know!' he yells back. I put my hand on my head an turn around. The laser is going straight through the middle of the room. Lucifer gets ready to jump and James gets ready to duck. Suddenly the laser twists, opening up to be a bunch of diamonds clustered together neatly.

Lucifer backs over to the door and bangs hard and loud. She is screaming something, but its not audible. James doesn't move. He stands there.

'Got it!' Kaplan says. On the screen it says _Weapon system disabled. _The lasers stop just after going through James, and just before touching Lucifer. The lasers disappear and the door unlocks. James's head slowly slides out of place, he falls to the ground in little diamond pieces. Lucifer falls through the open the door, gasping for breath. She walks right into a wall, and starts to hyperventilate. I walk over to her.

'Deep breaths' I say shakily, moving my hand up and down to steady and give a guideline to her breathing pace. She calms down, but is still shaking.

'Alright, let's do it' Kaplan says, standing up out of his seat.

'Do what?' says Spence, looking into the room in horror

'We have to finish the mission' Kaplan says, looking into the chamber. Spence, who is horrified by this suggestion moves back.

'There is no way I am going down there' He says, shaking his head.

'Her defences are down' Kaplan replies, looking over his shoulder.

'Dejavo anyone?' says Spence. I roll my eyes.

'Stop fighting, let's just go' I say, walking over to the entrance. Alice follows me, as does Kaplan, but Spence and Lucifer stay behind in the control room. Kaplan picks up the bag as I walk down to the hall and type in the password code.

_12177 _

The door opens and we walk into another room.

'Ladies first' I say, allowing Kaplan and Alice passed me. the room has a large blue circle in the middle and four columns around the outside of the circle. As we walk in the door closes behind us. Kaplan is still much shaken.

'Keep going' Alice says comfortingly.

'Its alright' I say, walking passed him, right up to the circle. He opens his little arm computer and types in the code. The circle splits on the middle and a metre high tube. We attach the thing from the bag that will over power the red queen.

'Ready?' says Kaplan, putting his finger on the button.

'Ready' Alice and I say, stepping behind a column as Kaplan press the button. The lights flicker, then go out. I sigh, Job done.


	5. Chapter 5

We stand there, looking at the circle. A red hologram of a young girl had just disappeared from next to it. I didn't notice before but Alice told me she was saying that we were all going to die down here, just before the power went out. We walk out, back through the laser room, and then back into the dining room. Rain, J.D and Matt are looking into the wires.

'What?' I say, following their gazes.

'I shot her…' J.D says

'A survivor?' Lucifer says, walking over to the wires

'Yes… at least I think so…' J.D says back, scratching his head.

'It wasn't human' says rain. I notice the chunk of skin missing from her right palm. 'She bit me.' she says, noticing my squinting eyes. I nod

'What person… shes not here' Lucifer says, turning around and looking around with quick eyes.

'I shot her down right there!' Rain says, walking over to her and looking around.

'obviously not good enough' Lucifer says, nudging her and looking round.

'Shh…' Alice and I say, everyone looks at us. We both look at each other, listening hard. I put my ear to the ground.

_Ssskkrreecchhh_

Metal scraping on metal, a horrible sound. I look over in the direction its coming from and stand up. A person is coming near us, from the left. Then the right, then everywhere.

'Stop' J.D says. They don't stop, they look like they are numb, but still walking, barley holding themselves up. I take a step back, walking and falling over Matt, who is just standing up from the ground. His hands jingle, keys. I look at him, and he replys with a pleading look, I turn my attention back to the people walking towards us. Rain shoots one, then J.D. soon everyone is shooting and I feel very unprotected.

I look around. Its a lot of people falling over. Although, they still look like they are moving. And they are, one by one they stand back up.

'Why ant they straying dead?!' says rain, snapping ones neck that's to close to her for her liking.

'Lets go!' I say, pushing past Matt, who drops the keys and J.D, grabbing his hand gun out of his pocket. I aim, fire and miss, hitting a pipe nearby, but the bullet ricochets and goes into a person's leg.

'Try this' Spence says, throwing a knife into my hand, smiling and I throw his gun back. I turn and stab one right in the neck, they fall to the ground, but still move

'We cant go without the group' Rain says, shaking her head

'We are the group' Lucifer says, shaking her purple hair and looking down.

'What?' Rain says, turning to Lucifer, glaring.

'Come on!' J.D says. He walks in front of me. I go to walk, but something grabs my foot, I turn, ready to stab t, but its only Matt, he has keys, and three zombies. I pick him up and take the cuffs of. Alice walks over to us. I dust myself of, and then walk over to the nearest door I can find.

Alice, Matt and I all walk into a large office room. Matt walks through the door and Alice and I walk into a long corridor. At the end of it, there are a bunch of broken cages, with holes through the wire. We see a control room and start to walk over to it.

_Bring_

A metal pole falls to the ground. We turn around and look at the door way. A sticky sound is coming closer and closer. The door in moved forward a bit and a dog) walks through the door. Its covered in blood and most of its flesh is showing.

'Sudden movements trigger animals defences' I say, slowly backing away. Alice move slowly too, sliding her feet back. The dog takes a step forward. Alice and I still slowly move. As we turn the corner my elbow nudges a tray with glass test tubes on it.

_Smash_

The tray falls down, smashing. The devil dog's ears prick up and he starts to run. We sprint into the control room and slam the door shut. We breathe out and turn around, only to ba attacked by a person.

Alice punches him in the face, then turns and kicks him in the stomach, smashing him against a wall. I look at her.

'Jesus…' I mutter as she looks down at her hands and feet. She seems as shocked as me. We both turn and look at the gun in the pocket. She moves over to him, slowly. I kick his foot to check that he is dead and the sudden movement startles Alice. She looks up at me and I half smile. She shakes her head and grabs the gun.

_Smash _

The devil dog smashes through the window. We both jump up and run for the door. Alice throws the table in-front of him to slow him down. I grab her arm and slam the door shut. She breaths out and looks at me.

'Don't move' I mutter, slightly moving my head to the side. In-front of us is about seven-ten other dogs. She turns around, slowly raising the gun.

_Grrr…_

They all jump, trying to bite. I pull out the knife and Alice shoots the gun. A dog jumps up to me, and I slice its throat and throw it to the side, another comes and I do the same, this time throwing it into the mouth of an oncoming dog that Alice then shoots right in the head.

After all the dogs stop moving I breath out, looking down at the gun and knife we are holding. We look at each other. A small piece of glass hits the floor behind me. I turn to see the very first devil dog looking at us as it stands on the glass window.

Alice, noticing that she is out of bullets, runs across the room. She reaches a dead end wall and I run over to her for help. She continues to run, then jump so she is wall climbing. After she reaches full momentum she turns and kicks the dog in the face, sending him of track and right into my blade. The dog goes limp and I push it of my knife.

'You may not know this' I say, helping her stand up. 'But we both just looked so epic'

We walk out the corridor, trying to find where Matt is. In the office area there is a quiet scream coming from the far end. Matt is on the ground, a scientist on top of him. Alice grabs a crystal box and smashes it over her head. She goes limp and Matt wiggles out from under her.

I flip her off him, seeing her face.

_I am in a garden with Alice next to a statue of an angel. The woman who I just flipped of matt is standing in-front of us._

_'We can get you everything you need' Alice is saying_

_'How?' she says, looking from Alice, to me. _

_'Both of us together can guarantee you the virus' I say back_

_'I have access to the security codes, and Bella can go in and out of the hive as she pleases, anytime she wants' Alice finishes_

_'Why can she and not you?' The woman says back. _

_'Cause I'm more trusted' I say, side smiling and nudging Alice, who shakes her head. 'And Lucifer also has access, we can get everything'_

_'But all of this will cost you' Alice says, more serious now. _

_'Name it' the woman says back_

I look down at her. Why did she want the virus? The virus is all of this right?

'Who was she?' Alice says to Matt, who is hugging the girl.

'She was my sister' Matt says, sitting up and wiping his eyes.

'She worked here?' I say, looking at her desk. On it is her name tag it says '_Lisa'_

'Yeah, but she didn't want to…' he says back looking up at me. We sit in silence for a while.

'What was she doing?' I say, looking at her again. Her face has a grey tinge to it and now she is resting peacefully.

(WRITERS NOTE: Random fact, people die with their eyes open not closed because it takes muscles to close them)

'She was going to get the virus, to stop all of this' he says, looking around the office.

'How?' Alice says

'she had multiple contacts from inside the hive, who I never met, that were going to help her get the codes, one of them even came in with her now and then, pretending to be an interviewer for the hive tv' He says, looking at us both. That must have been me. In my first memory I had to do something and not get caught otherwise I would be executed by Lucifer.

'Why didn't she get the things she needed?' Says Alice

'I don't know. Maybe she just trusted the wrong people' He said, standing up and walking over to the door way. Alice gives me a certain look that means 'I think it was me'. I return it with a nod.

We walk down the hallway and back into dining room B. All of the scientists are trying to break down the door, where, I'm just taking a wild guess here, Rain, Lucifer, Kaplan, Spence and J.D are.

'How do we get in there?' Alice whispers. I look at the scientists and then the tall tubes of metal.

'One word' I say, walking out into the open and whistleing. 'Skill'


	6. Chapter 6

All of the dead scientist turn and look at me.

'When they follow me, run into the room' I say as they turn and start to walk over to me.

'Self-sacrifice is never the way to go' Matt says, looking horrified.

'Then only let them get me, and don't come looking for me if I get lost' I say turning and running, but not before picking up a discarded gun and shooting it right at the roof, just to make sure I got their attention. Matt and Alice watch as I run away. I turn and see them run past the scientists and down the corridor. I smile.

I jump on top of a metal pipe and turn to see them at the door, watching me. the scientists are all around the metal container. I look at Alice, who shakes her head to the side. To my left is a container. I jump to it, then off it, then run for my life. I'm going so fast I nearly trip over the cords on the floor. I hear shuffling behind me and run faster. I sprint right through the door, smashing my face into the wall.

Alice and Matt slam the door, which then has numerous banging's coming from the other side. I rub my nose and forehead and look around. We are back in the laser room control centre. Rain is sitting there, nursing a bitten hand, Lucifer is walking over to me and looking at my forehead, Kaplan is sitting at the computer, hands on his head and Spence is just looking at me.

'That was the most stupid thing anyone could have ever done' Spence says.

'You're welcome, and yeah, they are safe' I say, nudging my head at Alice and Matt, who are also giving me the same look. 'Where's J.D?'

Everyone looks at me. I think I know the answer, but just don't want to believe it.

'Gone' Rain says sitting up.

'We have to get out of here' Alice says after a long silence, walking over to another door.

'No!' says Kaplan, 'There out there!'

'What about that way?' Alice says, pointing through the laser room, back into the queens power room.

'It's a dead end' He says, shaking his head.

'Well they cant just leave us down hear' Spence says

'Is there a resuce squad or backup?' Matt adds. Rain and Kaplan exchange looks.

'I'm guessing that means you were the backup?' I say, not tuning out of the convocation and looking through the laser room. This can't be it, there had to be a backup plan that James knew, maybe prepared for something like this…

Alice walks over next to me. I look at her, then back into the laser room.

'We need to get out of here' I say quietly to her. She nods.

'And only the red queen knows how to do that' she finishes.

'We need choices' Lucifer says, suddenly behind us. 'To bad I can only think of two'

I consider our options, Stay here and die or turn the red queen back on and possibly die.

'I prefer possibly rather than certainly' I say, turning to Alice, who nods, obviously thinking the same thing. She turns around and grabs the bag with the queen's board, which will turn her back on.

'Where do you think you are going with that?' Kaplan says as Alice.

'I'm going to plug her back in' She says, nodding at me as she passes, I follow her, followed by Lucifer with Kaplan following closely behind.

'Trust me, it's logical' Lucifer says, half smiling. I shake my head, also smiling.

'That homicidal bitch killed my crew' says Rain as we approach the main power plant.

'That homicidal bitch might be the only chance we have of getting out of here' Alice says, placing the main power near the entrance. 'Kaplan, that circuit thing you where talking about, can you by-pass it?'

'Yes' he says, un-sure

'Then do it' Alice says

'Considering how she has been treated, I'm sure she will be more than willing to help us' Spence says, watching Alice plug in the mother board.;

'You got a better idea?' I say. He looks at me, but doesn't say anything.

'Ready?' says Alice, pushing the board in.

'Yep, if she goes into overkill mode, then I can shut her off for good' Kaplan says. A red hologram flashes on and off behind us.

'There you are' a voice, probably the red queen says. She sounds young, only about 10 or 12. 'I take it that things have not gone as planned'

'Give me that remote and ill fry her right now!' Rain says, running over to Kaplan and trying to grab the remote.

'Rain!' I say, pulling her of him 'We need her'. Rain glares at the camera, then turns around.

'What happened down here?' Says Spence.

'There was a chemical leak, the chemical went into the air vent and started to poison everyone' she says

'I thought you killed everyone' I say, looking right in the camera.

'I did, when the chemical escaped, I did the most proper thing I could think of' the red queen says

'Murder' Alice says, shaking her head

'I had to protect the people above the hive' says the red queen

'By killing everyone under it' Lucifer says.

'It was everyone under it, or the whole population'

'Why are the people still alive if you killed them?' Rain says, moving her thumb around.

'The t-virus, as referred to by the hive, is an experimental virus that brings dead cells back to life, it reanimates them, giving a person the ability to-'

'Yeah, yeah, ok, but when we shot them, they just got back up' Spence says.

'That's because when a person dies, and their cells get reanimated, you need to get rid of their primary source of information'

'Shoot them in the head' says Rain. Thinking all of this over in her head.

'Precisely' She says

'how do you become infected?' I say, turning to Rain.

'A bite or scratch can do it, the infected only have primary instincts, to feed, which in turn turns their victim into one of them' She says. Everyone is kind of just sitting there, thinking it all through.

'Well' Alice says, 'now you have to help us for getting us stuck down here'

'We need your help to get out of here' I say

'And _we_ have the power' Lucifer says, looking at the switch Kaplan is holding.

'Ok then' She says after some time. 'I'll help'


	7. Chapter 7

We walk around, following the queens instructions. She leads us to an underground tunnel. Alice lifts up the trap door, to reveal a ladder.

'After you' Rain says to Alice, who smiles and heads down the ladder. I follow, with the others closely behind us. We walk for a while.

'What is this?' Spence says.

'All of the water and gas comes through here to supply the hive' Kaplan says.

After walking for some more time, Spence starts to get angry.

'We have been here before!' he says

'We have to keep moving' Rain says back

'this is the route the computer gave us' Kaplan says

'Then the computer was wrong!' Spence yells back. Rain turns around and slams him into the wall, which is actually a tunnel with thick wire on it.

'Well we have to follow it cause it the only hope we have got!' rain says, letting him go and walking off.

'Guys calm down' I say. Spence looks at me. All of a sudden he is grabbed from behind by about 10 different hands. He screams and pulls away, consequently pulling the wire of the tunnel. A hoard of infected scientists fill the tunnel, only being held back bythe circular cage. We all push against it, holding them back.

_Bbbrraaaaggg_

They are coming from the other side as well. Lucifer, Alice and I turn around and start slicing them.

'We have to move!' Alice says.

'Well, if you can't go through it' I say

'And you can't go under it' Lucifer continues

'And around it is out of the question' Alice finishes. We look up, noticing the large pipe above our heads.

'Thank you bedtime stories' I mutter. I turn around and go back over to Spence, Matt, Kaplan and Rain, who is shooting them through the fence.

'Come on' Alice says. 'Let's go, up and out!'. Everyone looks up; then Kaplan grabs the pipe and pulls himself up.

'Spence! Matt!' I say, turning to hold back the infected as they all jump up. Matt turns and jumps up with the help of Kaplan. Lucifer and Alice jump up next. I stab one more, then jump up, pulling myself up. Spence them climbs up.

'Rain!' says Alice, offering a hand down, but rain has dropped her gun and let go of the fence, as she bends down to pick it up the infected move the wire out of the way. She shoots them, trying to hold them back from herself. They keep coming. Alice and I lower our hands as she turns around to shoot one more. She freezes. The gun is in position to shoot, but she cant, because the person she has to shoot is J.D.

'J.D…' she mutters, still not shooting. Lucifer shouts her name, but its like she has gone deaf. Infected J.D moves closer, approaching her hand. He suddenly jumps and bites it, and she shoots. She doesn't move, and the infected are coming closer.

'Hold me' Lucifer says, hanging the first half of her body off the edge. I grab her feet and she grabs Rain, pulling her up. Rain accepts the help and pulls her body over the top. Then she just sits there, looking down at them, dripping the blood from her hand over them. We all sit there, watching her. More and more scientists are coming around the corner every minute.

'Come on' I say reluctantly to everyone. They all get ready to move, except Rain.

'Let's go' Alice says to Rain, who nods, shaking her hand over them one last time. We all crawl on the pipes, following the map.

'Now this makes more sense' I say, looking at Kaplan's map. 'The pipes…'

'Yeah' Lucifer says, picking up on my hint to start small talk. We can't continue the convocation though, so we are all put back into an awkward silence. The infected follow us, moving with their hands up on the pipe. We get to a part where we have to stand up and walk into the air vents. Spence goes first, walking across, then Rain with the help of Matt. Lucifer walks on, and the pipe starts to wobble.

'Quick!' I say, grabbing Alice's hand and dragging her across. Kaplan follows us, also being dragged by Alice. As soon as we are in the pipe I realises that it was a bad idea. The pipe nearly breaks from all the weight. It creeks and the wire starts to break. I jump across, nearly falling of the pipe, but Lucifer pulls me up. Alice slowly moves across, but the wire snaps and Alice and Kaplan fall with the pipe to the ground.

'Hold me' Lucifer says today. I grab her feet and she slide down the pipe as low as she can go. She grab onto Alice with one hand and Kaplan with the other. I try to pull them up but three people are a lot heavier than they look. Lucifer try's to pull them up but she can. A infected scientist grabs onto Kaplan's leg, making it harder to pull them up.

Kaplan looks at us with a certain look. Lucifer and I shake our heads, he's going to let go. I hold onto Lucifer tighter, and Kaplan uses Her hand to pull himself up, but his foot has to stay down with the Infected. He jumps over to the other fallen pole, forcing Lucifer to let go of him, otherwise he would have fallen. He nearly falls of, but he doesn't, he also attracts the attention of the scientists. They turn and follow his feet and Alice and Lucifer come up.

'Wait Kaplan, we will throw you this wire, cut the wire!' Alice says, I grab my knife out and walk over to the wire.

'No!' he says, 'Just go, that door closes in 1 and a half hours'

'Kaplan…' Alice says, I look at her, wondering if I should or shouldn't.

'No Bella, don't cut, go' he says, pulling out his gun. We all slowly move away, I leave last, crawling through the vents. A gunshot comes from behind and Lucifer goes to go back, but I stop her. She keeps moving, we all do.


	8. Chapter 8

We reach the end of the vent, hot and all a little more claustrophobic. Alice reaches up and lifts the top of the vent. We all climb out and realise that we are in the rooms that were flooded, but now they are not, the doors have been opened and the water has come out, wetting everything.

'When I get out of this' Rain says, walking with Matt and Spence on either side of her, 'I'm totally getting laid'

I smirk, and shake my head.

'Might want to clean up a bit first' Spence says, side smiling

'Yeah, I don't know who would want you right now' Lucifer says, nudging her shoulder from behind and earning a good kick in the stomach. I look back for Alice. She has stopped and is looking around quickly. I walk over to her; she is looking in the testing room and down the corridor. I look in, it's got animal cages, benches and test tubes all around the room.

_Everone is moving around the room, busy in a normal work office. People are testing on animals by putting a blue liquid into a rabbit. It's eyes change a bit, going more blood shot. They then put a green liquid into it, and it changes back._

'Blue for the virus green for the anti-virus' Alice, Lucifer and I all say at once, turning around and nearly tripping over each other. Spence catches Alice and I by the arm, letting Lucifer fall flat on her face. I burst out laughing.

'The green virus' Alice mumbles, looking up at Spence.

'It's the cure' I say, smiling at them both.

'And its right this way' Lucifer says, sweeping her hand into the lab while looking at Rain. We all file into the room, one after the other. When in there Alice goes over to the side room, I look in the fridge and Lucifer in the cupboard. When we don't find anything I sit in the on the stairs, my feet in water.

'Its meant to be here' Alice says, walking back and forth. Rain has a look of disappointment on her face

'_Meant' _Lucifer says, stopping and thinking. Spence is looking around the room with some realisation, then evilness. He looks at a gun and Alice, Lucifer and I follow his gaze. He jumps after it, Alice jumps for the gun as well and Lucifer and I jump to grab Spence's legs. He dodges our leg attacks and grabbing the gun before Alice, he points it at us.

'Tut, tut, tut' Spence says, 'and I nearly let you get away with it'

'with….' I say, looking at him. Then open my eyes wide, 'you…'

'You what?' says Lucifer, obviously not catching on. He looks at her.

'Why would I tell you, you were never a member of the family, and you only ever got in the way, always stalking me, thinking I was up to something' he says, pointing the gun at her.

'Maybe that's because you just made it kind of obvious that you were, just now, admitting to it…' Alice says

'Why would you want this?' I say, moving my arm around the room, 'it's horrible'

'Money' Alice says, looking up at Spence and I, 'Why else?'

I shake my head. He wrote the note, he set loose the chemical… all for money.

'You can still come with me' he says, shaking the gun at Alice and I. 'Not you though, you know too much, I might as well kill you now' he says, clicking the gun into place and pointing it at Lucifer. Behind him ripples of water start, and up sits the girl scientists from the first time we were in this room.

'There is no use killing her, we know as much as her' I say, trying to keep him occupied. Lucifer taps the metal stairs to make extra noise.

'Why won't you come with me?' he says, smiling and waving the gun around at us all.

'Because' Alice says, also smiling, 'You're dead to us'

Just as she says that, Emily, the infected scientist, bites his neck. He screams, and brings the gun around shoots her through the bottom of the chin. He points the gun at us all, then smiles again, like a maniac.

'To late' he says, walking over to the back door. He walks out of it and locks it. Lucifer runs over and smashes her fist on it, trying to open it.

'Great' Rain says, rolling her eyes and vomiting into the water.

'What just happened?' Matt says, giving quizzical looks at Lucifer, Alice and I. we look at eachother, all with our memory of this room back.

'We' Alice mutters, 'we your sister's contacts'

'And I'm just going to pretend I know what is going on' Rain says, rearranging herself on the stairs.

'We were going to try and stop this' I say, trying to explain it, 'but, the virus is gone, because Spence took it, and now is getting away, in the train… and leaving us to rot in hell'

'I see you are all still here' the red queen says through the speaker on the computer screen.

'What the, oh its you' Lucifer says, keeping the same look of disgust on her face as if she was still looking at Spence.

'Stop talking to us and stop him!' I say, pointing out the door where Spence left.

'Oh, no, I wont do that' She says

'And why not?' Alice says, looking at an axe on the floor

'Because he is already being followed' She says back in her sing song voice. The computer screen changes to one of the security cameras. Spence is at the train, opening the box with the virus and anti-virus. A low growl can be heard, but he doesn't seem to notice. He is just about to inject himself, when a greyhound looking, flesh covered, metre high thing jumps from the roof of the train on him. It starts to bite and rip him apart.

I close my eyes. One word, Ew.

'Why didn't you tell us' Matt says, looking at the thing tear of pieces of flesh of Spence.

'Because' Alice says, now also looking away from the computer screen, 'She was saving it for us'

'I really didn't think any of you would make it this far, without contamination' she says, and the security camera flashes off.

'Well we did, now get rid of that thing and lets go' Lucifer says, walking over to the door.

'What is that thing anyway?' Rain says.

'It's a scientific project, a test subject, and now it has fed on fresh DNA it will grow into a stronger, faster hunter' She replies

'Oh god' Matt says, rubbing his face with his palm.

'Great' Lucifer says sarcastically, looking at Rains hand.

'Why aren't we allowed out?' Alice says, coming back from the door, which was obviously locked. A bang on the glass from behind makes us all jump. The Licker (WRITER: That's what it's called, don't ask how Bella found out ~.~) is head-butting the glass.

'That glass is strong. But it won't hold forever' the red queen says

'Let us out then!' I say, walking right up to the camera

'This is murder' Lucifer says, shaking the door handle. Another bang comes from the glass.

'If you want to get out, you have to do something for me' the queen says

'What?' Matt says quietly and suspiciously. We all turn and look at the computer.


	9. Chapter 9

'One member of your group is infected' she says. All of us turn to look at Rain, who looks at her hand. 'you must terminate the infection, then the door will open'

We all just stand there, looking at nothing in particular. Suddenly rain stands up.

'Shes right' She says, picking up the axe on the floor and handing it to Alice. 'I'll turn sooner or later'

'No… The anti-virus is right there!' Alice yells pointing out the door where Spence left. Dam Spence, leaving us all to rot here, then again, he did get eaten alive…

'I'm sorry, it's just a chance I can't take' the red queen says, apologetically.

'Screw your risks' I say. Another bang comes from the glass, this time it cracks a little.

'Do it' Rain says, bending over, moving her hair out of the way to reveal her neck.

'Rain…' Alice says, 'don't make me do this'. I walk over and grab Rains hand.

'No' I say sternly. She looks at me, and then shakes her head.

'It's the only chance you have' she says

_Crack_

A bigger crack appears three more of those and we are dead.

'You have to do it' the queen says

'Now!' yells rain

'Quickly' the queen says

_Crack_

'Come on!' Rain screams, tightening her grip on my hand. Matt and Lucifer bang on the door, pulling and pushing as hard as they can, Alice is cracking under the pressure. Suddenly she screams and swings. Rains hand tightens more on mine, and glass smashes.

I don't move, neither does Rain. After about three seconds I open my eyes and turn to Rain, who opens her eyes… that are still on her head…. That is still connected to her body. Alice drops the axe. It splashes in water and as I look up I see that she smashed the computer screen. Lucifer leans against the door, breathing out.

_Crack _

We all look at the glass, one more bang and no more Bella. Suddenly Lucifer screams and falls over. The door has opened and Kaplan stands there.

'Bitch wouldn't open the door, so I had to fry her' he says, holding the remote that controlled the red queens power source

'Come on!' Alice says, she runs for the door. Matt goes to the other side of Rain. We pick her up and half carry, half drag her out. Just in time. Another crack and the Licker smashes through the window. Lucifer stands up and slams the door shut with Kaplan, but the door nearly comes off its hinges.

'What the hell' Kaplan says, 'Was that?'

'Long story' I say, speed walking down the hall. Matt and I take the lead with rain, going back down to the way we all came in here is the beginning. Lucifer, Kaplan and Alice follow, guns at the ready. I put my hand on my knife, which is in the slit on my dress. So that's what is for…

We reach the train, and all of us see Spence, lying there.

'What the…?' Kaplan says

'Its an even longer story' Lucifer says, walking on the train and into the control area. Kaplan follows.

'You better tell me when we are out of here' He says, shaking his head.

'I will, and we can eat ice-cream and drink coffee' she says sarcastically, but happily.

'Count me in' I say, sitting Rain down on the floor and seating myself down next to her. 'You're heavy'

'Thanks' she replies, half smiling, then silently wincing in pain as she closes her eyes. Her hand goes over her infected hand. I look at her hand, it's gotten worse. Now it's bleeding more and she can't move her hand. Alice walks on the train, and Kaplan starts the train going. I close my eyes.

'You alright' I say silently to Rain, who is closing her eyes as well and starting to shake.

'I… I don't want to… to be one of those things' she says, Alice crouches down next to her.

'You won't' she says, opening the anti-virus box that Spence stole and left in the train and starts getting a needle out. I shudder, needles, my biggest fear. I start to go light headed just at the sight of it. Matt walks over and makes sure I don't faint. I shake my head and Alice injects Rain, who breaths in deeply. I pull her over so she is leaning on my shoulder. She closes her eyes and I stroke her hair.

'How was Spence?' I say to Alice, who sits in front of Rain and I.

'Dead' she says, looking down, then back up at me, breathing in. 'Then alive, and dead again'

I nod, deep in thought. I can hear a faint tapping and screeching coming from outside. I move Rain over to hear better, only to find that she just falls over, nearly hitting the floor, but Alice and I grab her. We both look at each other. No, not Rain… Anyone but Rain….

She sits there. Alice moves back and pulls out her gun. I grab her hand.

'Come on…' I whisper to her, squeezing her hand, 'squeeze my hand if you can hear me'

No movement comes from her. I bring her hand up to my forehead, gently tapping it on my head. I hear Alice load her gun, it clicks into place and she holds it steady. Just as she shoots, rains infected hand shoots up and grabs the gun barrel, the bullet goes into and out of her arm.

'I'm not dead yet' she says, letting her arm sink down back to the floor. Lucifer appears in the doorway, smiling that Rain isn't dead. Kaplan, who is also in the control room, smiles through the glass. Rain closes her eyes and leans on me. Alice's eyes get watery and she leans her fore head against Rains. I close my eyes and lean my ears against the wall again.

_Sssscccccrrrreeeeeeecccchhhh…. Tap tap tap_

I sit upright and slide Rain onto the pole next to me. I put my ear to the floor. The taping is coming from the wall, and its traveling across the train cart. All of a sudden glass smashes and Lucifer screams. I run to the window. A huge snake like tongue is pulling Kaplan out the window. Lucifer grabs his hand and tries to pull him back, but a claw comes through the door and smacks her hard. She flies into the glass window, smashing it and going unconscious.

Kaplan is dragged out the window and over the top of the roof. I run in and sit Lucifer up against the desk. She is unconscious and has a large scratch across her side. I put pressure on it to stop blood loss. I hear the Licker tapping on the roof, than clawing holes into the side to the cart. Lucifer is murmuring.

'Keep pressure on it' I say, pulling the curtain of the window and pushing it on her side. She moves her hand on top of the cut, pushing as hard as she can. I jump up and run out. Alice is standing in the middle of the cart, I pull Rain of the wall, just as a claw comes through it, scratching Matts arm.


	10. Chapter 10

I sit Rain up and run over to Alice. She looks at me, stopping on the blood on my hands.

'She's fine, cut open by the window I think, then went unconscious' I say listening to the tapping on the roof. She nods unsurely, and then runs over to matt. She checks him and he stands, a 10 centimetre cut is there, he holds his hand over it. The roof suddenly rips of and the Licker is standing there, looking down at us all. Its tongue lashes out and knocks Alice over into a pole, before coming back and hitting me on the knee caps. A crack comes from my legs and one of my knees gives way, breaking and crashing to the floor.

Alice slowly stands up, picking up a piece of the pole that fell off. The Licker jumps into the cart, wrapping its tongue around Alice's leg. She swipes at it, but it doesn't let go. I drag myself over to her, and then grab its tongue, squeezing it as hard as I can. It does something like a scream and tries to pull back, letting go of Alice's leg. I hold on as long as I can, but eventually have to let go. It turns away and jumps onto the outside of the cart.

We all stand still, matt moves over slowly into the middle. We can hear its feet slowly tapping around the cart, going in circles. It does a full circle, stopping just before the entrance. I pull out my knife and hold by my side, pointing back. The licker suddenly jumps over the roof, straight for Alice and me. I bring the knife forward and stab its clearly visible brain head, Alice's pole (which she is still holding) has gone straight into its mouth, stabbing its tongue. She brings her hand out of its mouth and puts the pole through the open-able floor.

'Open the door!' Alice calls out to matt, who was pushed back by the licker when it jumped us. When nothing happens we turn around and see that he is battling a dead Rain, who has come back. Alice and I watch in silence, before I shout 'Shoot her!' shakily

Matt stands up and pushes her of him, so she hits the wall. He pulls out his gun and holds it up to her head. He hesitates, Just standing there. It seems like everything Alice and I yell at him it's just white noise.

'Matt!' Alice yells her voice as shaky as mine. Matt is still standing there. The licker is nearly out of Alice's and my trap, pulling its tongue out.

'She will kill you!' I say, wanting to move but my broken knee cap refuses to let me. Rain lunges at him.

_Bang_

Rain falls down, this time dead for sure. Matt stands there, looking at the stop where Rain was. He coughs and looks at his gun, he didn't shoot. Lucifer walks over and presses the '_Open floor door' _button. The trap doors open and the licker falls out of them, but Alice and I grab the pole and let it be dragged along, just to make sure it's dead. It sets on fire from the friction and then goes still. We let it go, its body still and on fire in the middle of the track. Alice and I look at each other for a while, than smile a little. We turn to Matt, Lucifer and Rain.

'I had to' Lucifer says, looking at us looking at her. We nod, Matt is back to normal, and he walks over and closes the trap door. The train pulls up and we all get out the door, with matt carrying me in the bridal position because I still can't walk on my leg, although it doesn't really matter because of the size of the holes in the wall. We all file out and head to the gate. Lucifer checks the watch that she took of Rain.

_0.05_

_0.04_

_0.03_

_0.02_

_0.01_

We all walk out just in time, the doors slowly close and we all turn to watch the hive seal shut. When the doors close Alice turns around, but matt hovers a bit, and then turns. Lucifer stays, then falls to the floor, breaking down in tears.

'My memory… all of it, I remember' She said, putting her hand on the door. I push Matt's hand of me, he lowers me to the floor and I limp over to her. 'I'm going to die' she says.

'No, I say, helping her stand. She has lost an enormous amount of blood, and her cut is starting to open more.

'Yes... I' she starts to say

'No' I say, guiding her over to Alice and Matt. I limp, rejecting help from Matt, with Lucifer passed Alice and Matt and out back into the mansion, where all of this started. Alice forces my arm over her shoulder when I fall over coming up the stairs back into the mansion. I side smile at her and Matt picks up Lucifer. After walking into the main house area Alice stops short and slowly sinks to the ground. I hop of her and look at her, she is very depressed.

'I failed' she mutters. Matt sits Lucifer down and puts his hand on her shoulder.

'No you didn't' he says soothingly

There is a hole team dead down there, because we lost our memories and count remember' I say, I hear Lucifer groan.

'No, umbrella is guilty here, not you, they made the virus' he says, looking at his arm like he was just pinched. There are three cuts on it. 'you did all you – ouch – could… ah' he says, putting his hand on his arm.

'What's wrong' Alice says. I turn to Lucifer, who is clutching her side.

'Oh god' I say, looking at them both, 'were you infected?'

'Yes' mutters Lucifer, holding her side tighter, 'by the –ow!'

Lucifer and Matt are lying next to each other, both infected.

'Don't worry, we have the anti-virus here' says Alice, opening the silver box. 'I'm not loosening anyone else'

I hold Lucifers arm down, ready for the anti-virus. The doors open and heaps of people wearing white suits walk in. the one at the front, most likely the leader, ushers the others in, pointing at us. They come in and push me and Alice back against the wall, letting others pick up Lucifer and Matt.

'Stop!' I say, trying to push them out of the way

'What are you doing?' Alice yells, also pushing some of the men out of the way. I manage to move them to the side and grab one of Lucifers hand. The people holding her try to use their feet to stop and make me let go. Alice is punching and kicking as much as she can, but we can't do anything. One of the men kicks me right in the face and I fall to the floor, holding my knee and now bleeding nose.

'I want them in the nemesis program, they are mutating' one of the people says, turning around, walking away from us. I turn to Alice, to see one of the men hit her on the back of the head. She falls to the floor unconscious, eyes fluttering. I look at Matt and Lucifer. They are on hospital beds, turning the corner, back outside. I look down, and then jump up again, trying to follow them. I run, but a man grabs my arm and pins me down, knocking me out doing so.

**End. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella:**

Age: 23

Height 1.76m

Hair colour: Red

Hair length: short, only a few centimetres. Styled

Loves: Chocolate

Hates: the heat, anything hot.

Fashion: Jeans, casual shirts. Anything to big can way her down. If possible no shoes

Preferred weapon: Knifes, swords, anything sharp.

Can't do: can shoot but doesn't have the best aim

Can do: Knife throwing, is a great cook.

Can speak: Japanese and sign language

Relation to Alice: Sisters

Relation to Lucifer: Best friends since childhood

Relation to Umbrella: Their undercover agent, lie detector. she could walk freely around the whole building and was well trusted with the codes.

**Lucifer:**

Age: 21

Height 1.65m

Hair colour: Changing, always dying it, but mostly a light purple

Hair length: Long, halfway down her back. normally in a high ponytail or curled to shoulder length

Loves: Coffee, the adrenaline of adventure and danger

Hates: The cold, the snow

Fashion: Always wearing a hoodie, crop-top and tights (mostly purple)

Preferred weapon: Guns, mid range to close up

Can't do: Dance, deal well in stressful siguations

Can do: Cook and intimidate people with her eyes

Can speak: Sign laugauge, French

Relation to Alice: Best friends, introduced to eachother by Bella

Relation to Bella: Best friends since childhood

Relation to Umbrella: Assassin, she has master the scilent killing techneque and often imtimidates anyone she meets


End file.
